bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Eileen/Galeria
Moje prace Ariadna wcześniejsza wersja.jpg|Pierwszy obrazek Ariadny autorstwa niejakiej - FankiKM Ariadna projekt nr 1. by Rani.jpg|Projekt Ariadny jako alikorn Ariadna projekt nr. 2 by Rani.jpg|Projekt 2 Ariadna projekt nr.4 by Rani.jpg|Projekt 4 ze znaczkiem jednego motylka Ariadna projekt nr 4. by Rani.jpg|Projekt numer 5, znaczek kawy Ariadna z Creatora.png|Bo się nudziłam Ariada z innego creatora.png|Też ;-; Bojowa Rani.jpg|W zbroi, rysunek mojego autorstwa z vectorem Aria chiibi 2 by Rani.png|Ariadna w wersji chibi Ariadna-CM.png|Znaczek Ariadny, trzy pomarańczowe motylki Aria, Lamb, Marcepan, Lucy, Lodestar i Jake chibi by Rani.gif|Wersja chibi - Z Lamb, Marcepan, Lucy, Lodestar i Jake'm, wzorowane na tym obrazku Ariadna fun Xd By Rani.jpg|Nie wiem co to ale mam z tego obrazka fun Xd Jake i Ariadna by Rani19xx.gif|Ariadna i jej mąż Jake Coffee, który dziwnie...jest alikornem. (Na dole szkic od Sary c: ) Oczy Arii lala.gif|Oczka Arii Jake Coffee and Ariadna kiss by Rani ;-;.png|Jake i Ariadna kiss Sexy Ariadna 2 by Rani19xx.png|Sexy Ariadna Aria i Jake - walentynki.png|Aria i Jake na walentynki :3 (nah poza) Śpiąca (chrapiąca) Aria by Rani.png|Śpiąca Ariadna (jedyna poza, gdzie wygląda niewinnie) Nightmare Aria kopia.png|Nightmare Ariadna Ariadna i Jake baza by Sarnna.png|Wiadomo kto by Rani, baza od Sary dzia zią Ariadna i Sissi by Rani.png|Ariadna i jej córka Sissi Aria kujon by Rani.png|Ariadn kujon z książką do polskiego ;-; Aria, Lodestar i Sur dzień kobiet lel by Rani.gif|Aria w towarzystwie Sur i Lodestar (bo dzień kobiet Xd) Aman były Arii i Aria xD by Rani.png|Ariadna i jej były ; - ; Aria - Sombra by Rani.png|Ario - Sombra <3 Lalaalalal.png|Poprawiony szkic od kochanej Sary xd Aribat Ariadna jakoś taka inna xd By Rani.png Ariadna angel 2 by Rani.png|Ariadna aniołek ; - ; SurAriStar by Rani xddd.png|PANIE I PANOWIE ... SurAriiStar xd Malusia słodziusia Aria by Rani xd.png|Malusia słodziutka Ariadna I'm bad Rani.png|I'm bad Ariadna fly xd By Rani.png|3D Fly ;-; Ariadna 3D ;-;! By Rani.png|Hihi Ariadna w 3D JAKE I'M SEXY.png|CHYBA MÓWI SAMO ZA SIEBIE Elegencka Ariadna by Rani.png|ELEGANCKA Aria w locie z tłem by Rani.png|W locie (tło średnie Xd) Jakaś Aria by Rani ;U.png|Bez łoczu Mata ;U.png|Filozofia ;U Ariadna Equestria Girls 2 xd.png|Ariadna Equestria Girls (szkic narysiała Sara <3xd) Ariadna, Sur Lucy Prise i Lodestar Secret EQ idące po korytarzu xd by Sarani xd.png|3 super laski psiapsióły z EQ xd Szkic Sarrna, Digital(?;-;) Rani xd Jake podrywa Ariadnę EQ by Sarani xd.png|Podryw na kokodżambo ;U Sarani Ariadna zefirek yay.png|Ariadna zefirek Aria-i-Jake-by-Sarani.png|Jake i Aria lizu na randce xd By Sarani Ariaaa jest so sad by Rani.png|Why not Ariadna i Aman Eq by Sarani xd.png|Ariadna i Aman jak siem spotykali by Sarani Jake płaczeXD Nightmare Aria by Rani.png|Nightmare Ariadna po dłuugiej przerwie nie rysowania Ariadna lata lel by Rani.png|Ariadna w locie Familly Coffee by Sarani.png|W rodzinnym gronie Ariadna nowa by Rani.png|Za pewnie niektórzy mnie zabiją za zmienienie wyglądu Ariadny ;-; Baby Ariadna by Rani.png|Baby Ariadna Ariadna Filly by Rani19xx.png|Filly Ariadna ArioSombra by Rani.png|Sombra <3 ;- ; Wiek Ariadny by Rani.png Prace od innych Ariadna ID 2 by Sarnna.png|ID In the moonlight by Titi.png|W locie, w nocy *__*, od Titiego xd Cute Aria by AgnessAngel.png|W cute pozie od Agusi (tag bardzo urocza w kokardce <3 Tag bardzo Domi wstydzioch by poprosić;-; Cute Mares Rule on Wiki by AgnessAngel.png|Tag bardzo uroczo, że słowo uroczo za mało od kochanej Agusi <3 Ariadna ID.png|Zapatrzona na kogoś/coś nana , obrazek od Sary Aria na walentynki.jpg|Od Kuby :3 Aria ziemski i Jake alikorn by Sara Xd.png|Awww ;-; Ariadna ziemski kuc xd Jake alikorn ;-; by Sarcia Kryształowa Ariadna autorstwa Wacom.png|Jako kryształowy pegaz, autorstwa Sarnna :D Ruszająca się Ariadna.gif|Gif, stworzony przez Sarę :33 Lodestar, Aria i Sur by Sarnna.png|Od lewej - Lodestar Secret, Sur Lucy Prise, wracając z baru mlecznego "Loża", autorstwa Sarnny AgnessAngel - Ariadna.png|Prezent od Agness. (Z dołączonymi pięknymi życzeniami ) Zawsze chciałam dostać od niej obrazek Xd Ariadna i Lia autorstwa Wacomxd.png|Ariadna i Lia xd, by Sarcia!;-; Children of the Night - Lia, Marcepan, Aria i Parnassius autorstwa Sarnny.png|Children of the Night, autorstwa Sarnny (Ten obrazek jest cudny <3) Huggyz.png|Huugs ;-; Praca Sarnny xd Loża by Sarnnna.png|Od lewej, Lamb Chop, Ariadna, Lodestar Secret, Sur Lucy Prise i Jake Coffee praca Sarnny Sur Diane Prise, Franiu, Marysia, Star, Aria i Jake by Sarnna.png|Z początkową "Lożą", Ariadna z pasemkami xd autorstwa, a jakże Sarnny Ariadna z wąsami i sercem by Sara xd.png|Jak ładnie rysować oko XD by Sarnna ;-; Ariadna by Titi.png|Yay praca od Titiego xd Lodestar i Ariadna kiss.gif|"Lizu Buzi" Ariadny i Lodestar, gif autorstwa Sarnny 1001 SPOSOBÓW NA PALCÓWKI BY SARA.png|1001 Sposobów na palcówki, program KucykoweTV, emitowane o godz. 25 D: by Sara xd Sur i Aria anim by Sarnna.gif|Aww Sur i Aria <3 anim by Sarnna Ariadna by Igaa ;3.png|Słodka praca od Igi ;) Fretkoid - Ariadna i Marcepan.png|Wszystkożerna Ariadna Marcepan nie jest z marcepanu ;-; , praca Igi of kors xd Arianna ID.png|Któryś tam wygląd Ariadny xd Chyba czwarty ;-; Praca jak dobrze pamiętam Leny na potrzeby WikiQuesta Ariadna by Leurieee.png|Od Leny :'D Yay, grzywa rozpuszczona C: Praca Wacom - Luna i Ariadna.png|Z Księżniczką Luną XD od Saaarci :D Czo-ta-Sur-rysia-by-Sarnna.png|nje ładnie podglądać ;- ; Loża xd by Ami.jpg|Od Ali <3 Loża aww Aria od Ali ;3.jpg|Od Ali :3 Podobają mi się te kolczyki c: Loża na ścianie XD Sarnna.jpg|Aria na ścianie Xd Aria w sukience by Lenaa.png|Ariadna taka śliczna <3 wow od Leny :3 Dla Rani.jpg|W locie, praca Sand Hourglass Praca Sand - Sand i Ariadna.jpg|Praca od Sand Hourglass, dziękuje XD Ariadna Angel's Voice Pandemonium by TheDarkAlicorn.png|Prezent urodzinowy dla Ali, a z lewej Ariadna, praca TheDarkAlicorn ;) Chylić czoła przed boskim rodzeństwem, czy coś xd by Fretkoid.png|Co tam Luna i Celestia. Na topie teraz Ariadna i Marcepan xd Boskie nana rodzeństwo, by Iga : D Angela i Ari by Amiś nana.png|Aria i Angel's Ali c: Ariadna by Amiiś ;3.png|Od Ali Dziaa Ariaa by Ali xd.png|Yay, od Ali :3 Ariadna by Ali.jpg|Od Ali kolejna praca c: Yay tym razem taka słodka xdxd Ariadna, Sissi i Jake Coffee w jajku by Komiksowy.png|Wee wielkanocne xd od Komiksa c: Ariadna by FluttyShy.png|Praca od Sanabellee C Ariadna by drawiepie-d6c3lbv.png|Autorstwa Pony Ariadna by pony.png|Kolejna praca Pony Ariadna by RosmeMagicial.png|Praca RosmeMagicial Ariadna by Zenilla.jpg|Praca na kartce od Zenilli Ariadna by Barym.png|Od Baryma Pepe bez fetory - Ariadna je arbuza.jpg|Jedząc arbuza, Pepe bez fetory Ariadna by Asia.jpg|Przeurocza Ariadna od Asi c: Praca Barym - Sur Lucy Prise, Stride i Ariadna.png|Praca od Baryma Tulasy XD Ariadna by Maja108.png|Praca Maja108 Applejack23-Ariadna.JPG|Praca na kartce autorstwa Apple²³ Ariadna z okazji URODZIN by Rosme.png|Prezent urodzinowy od Rosme Ariadna2 by FluttyShy.png|Prezent od Sanabellee. Pierwszy raz widzę Ariadne ze skrzydłami na bok :D Ariadna by SunnieStyle.jpg|Prezent od SunnieStyle Ariadna For Rani19xx By Plimwie.PNG|Prezent od Plimwie z rozczochraną grzywą :D Ariadna by Basik21.jpg|Prezent od Basik21 ARIADNA TROLOLOLO.jpg|Ariadna w ciekawym stroju..autorstwa Zenilli Ariadna tapeta by FluttyShy.jpg|Tapeta od Sanabellee Ariadna - rys 2 by SunnieStyle.png|Urocza Ariadna, autorstwa SunnieStyle Ariadna i Lamb uczą Sur latać by Pepe.jpg|Aria i Lamb uczą Sur latać xd Alikorn ;-; , by PP XD PONI Sur kroczy ;-; by Pepe.jpg|Koronacja Princess Sur, by PP xd Ariadna i Jake Equestria Girls i silly by Pepe xd.jpg|Ariadna i Jake w wersji EQ, plus silly Aria i Jake by PP :D Ariadna,Sur Lucy Price, Flame Burner , Lodestar Secret and Hope Light by Cleopatera.png|Ariadna,Sur Lucy Price, Flame Burner , Lodestar Secret and Hope Light by Cleo Ariadna,Sur Lucy Price, Flame Burner and Hope Light by Cleopatera.png|Jak po lewo What my cutie mark is telling me.JPG|Od lewej: Musical Wings, Marcepan, Jake Coffee, Ariadna, Lodestar i Sur Lucy Prise praca by Asia (chyba dobrze rozpoznałam xD) AribyCleopatera.png|Z creatora praca od Cleo Ariadna for Rani19xx by Ciririseup.png|Śliczna Ariadna od Ciririseup Hope wpadająca na plażę.png|Na plaży ;U Ariadna by layla300.png|Obrazek od Layla300 Ariadna by Smally00.png|Ariadna by Smally00 Ariada z ładnymi włoskami i naszyjnikiem XD By Sarnna.png|Ładny naszyjnik Xd Aria i Sur od Amis.jpg|Sur daje Arii kwiatki od Ali c: Ariadna Beautifull by Cleopatera.png|Od Cleo AriaJake na bal Sarrna.png|Ariadna i Jake na bal licealny EQ od Sarci EG-Bal-Sarnna.png|Bal licealny od Sarci z pomocą mła, Leny, Maxa i Darka <3 Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie kucyków